


Herself [podfic]

by alba17



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Armor, Gen, Gender Issues, Genderbending, Knights - Freeform, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne tries on armor for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herself [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Herself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419202) by [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17). 



> A reading of my own fic for Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV.

Download and streaming [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ivy6usrrdponuqn/%5BGame+of+Thrones+HBO%5D+Herself.mp3). 2 mb, mp3.


End file.
